Xiaoyu's Diary
by Mako-chan
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu's hiding?! What -- because of Jin!?!


Xiaoyu's Diary

Xiaoyu's Diary   
by: Mako-chan (aka Ginger Snap)   
Mako_chan@tekken.cc

Hihi, it's me again ;) Well, to tell you the truth, keeping track of the reviews of my first Xiaoyin story was so much fun. I'm so happy to know that I'm not alone (Jin and Xiaoyu forever!). I'd like to think of this as a sequel, but uh...then again...*shrugs* I can't assure you though that this will be better, but I do hope that you'll think this is as good as my previous fanfic... Honestly speaking, as much as I love our couple, they're giving me one heck of time writing! They make me sort through the racks of my brain! @_@  
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco.Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco.I'm not gaining profit from this...*   
  


_Dear Panda,_

_ I really can't put myself to sleep. It seems that I haven't written anything in days...maybe because I'm thinking too much and sorta 'caught up in the moment' (GEEZ! I'm starting to sound a whole lot different right away)._

_ ...You know what, I'm having mixed sentiments all of a sudden. I feel like I'm in cloud nine because I'm in-love (which some girls in school say "Like we've already been there - duh!" - to hell with what they say). I had my first crush, my first kiss...and my first love. It's overwhelming, it's incredible - uh, no...I think I should change that. HE'S overwhelming, HE'S incredible._

_ It's 4 am...I hate it when I can't sleep...it's a Monday and I have classes in four hours - this really kicks..._

_ Anyway, as I've said about mixed sentiments...obviously you can tell I'm happy with everything and all, but after what happened last night, I'm not so sure how on earth am I supposed to face him. It's not like he's sending a mixed signal, but...really, I just can't figure out how I can look at him in the face later, and in school...I'm such an amateur when it comes to this 'lovey-dovey' stuff, but it's as if I have to hold on to dear life. I can't point what the problem is exactly, but there sure is..._

_ It's not like we're getting married, but I'm doubtful here..._

_Xia_   
  


7:00 AM

"Already leaving, Miss Ling?" one of the helpers asked as she watched the girl open the door.

"Uh, yeah!"

"But, isn't it rather early? Your classes don't start until 8:30."

Xiaoyu's mouth almost went dry. She just had to leave before Jin catches sight of her. "W-well, you know, it's-it's a long walk."

"Aren't you going with Master Jin? I mean I bet he'll be out any minute now," the helper asked as she watched the girl scramble to pick up her bag.

"No!" Xiaoyu snapped then fixed the tone of her voice. "N-no. I need to be early today. So, I'll be going!" She waved goodbye and ran off as if to go into hiding.

After a minute, Jin came down the stairs.

"Good morning Master Jin."

"Uh, good morning," Jin greeted. "Is Xiaoyu ready?" he asked as he fixed the cuffs of his uniform.

"Actually young sir, she just left," replied the middle-aged lady.

Jin raised his eyebrows and his brown eyes widened. She left? She left me??? he thought. And without second thinking, he sprinted out the door. "I'm going to school by foot!"

_"...I just can't figure out how I can look at him in the face..."_

"Xiaoyu!" he yelled as he tried to catch up with her.

Ling Xiaoyu shut her eyes and slapped her forehead - hard. "...Oh no.," she stopped dead on her tracks. I should make a run for it! Xiaoyu thought. She couldn't possibly follow such a stupid idea...but then again...

Before the poor guy can even lay eyes on her face and grab her, Xiaoyu made a quick turn in a narrow alley and waited for Jin to disappear.

"Eh?! Where'd she go?" Jin asked himself as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked away. "I knew it. I just drank too much coffee this morning. Tch."

Xiaoyu heaved a sigh of relief as Jin disappeared. "This is really stupid," she muttered to herself and headed for school.

In this particular day, Jin Kazama suddenly became a bounty hunter - and he was hunting her. While in line during the flag ceremony, his sharp eyes darted through the thick crowd of students trying to catch a glimpse of Xiaoyu. But to his dismay and her convenience, she had sought refuge by staying between some of the taller girls.

That solves our morning problem, she thought. She mindlessly blew her bangs away from her forehead.   
  


Jin sat in the farthest row, his attention half on the teacher's lecture and the other half spacing out the window. He was thinking hard and searching well. Did I use too much perfume? Was a fresh bottle of gel slathered all over my hair not enough to keep it in place? Didn't I floss well - I flossed and brushed my teeth like twenty times for heaven's sake...so what could be the problem now?

His thoughts moved back and forth with what happened the night before. They celebrated the city festival and it was so lively, happy and perfect. It was the perfect time to make a decisive move. Xiaoyu and Jin agreed to meet at the fair grounds in the evening. He said he'd be there, just waiting for her to come...and she did. She came alone, wearing a kimono with prints of cherry blossoms, her hair in a neat ribbon, far from the high and bouncing pigtails everybody usually saw. That night, she took his breath away. That night, he desperately wanted to claim her as his. Jin watched as Xiaoyu searched for him both timidly and frantically. He knew he was no longer staring at a playful girl - he was now staring at a beautiful lady. He watched her patiently, careful with the timing of his appearance. When finally Xiaoyu landed on the spot just in time for the firecrackers exhibition, he appeared behind her wearing a dark blue gi. They were the perfect couple. Her eyes sparkled like never before, brighter than the thought of her own amusement park. It satisfied Jin to the brim. He eagerly wrapped his strong, firm arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss...

Perish the thought.

"Mr. Kazama, although everybody knows that this is your grandfather's institution it doesn't mean that his grandson is excused from regular, NAIL-BITING, TORMENTING, LIFE-SUCKING schoolwork," said the teacher, walking towards Jin, his head poked out and his eyes sharp.

"I uh -" Jin struggled but was interrupted with the sound of a fist slamming hard on his desk. He couldn't help but yelp backwards.

The scrawny middle-aged man, whose hair was gray and thinning, adjusted his big, thick glasses at the bridge of his nose. "What?!" he asked like a raging psychopath. Truly a horror. "What?! What?!"

The young man cleared the lump that was fast building up in his throat. He was a good student for crying out loud. Why does this old man have to be so touchy?! It's not like he does it every single day. Hell, he even listens to him - something that he's much happier to do than getting beat up by Hwoarang...

Jin was about to open his mouth when the most perfect of times came in - the lunch bell. He didn't have to explain, he didn't have to break into a cold sweat. Any minute longer he swore his history teacher will tear him up to pieces, better than any fighter who has participated in the King of the Iron Fist.

Agile and speedy as he is, Jin darted out of the room. This only gave his teacher the time to open his mouth.

"Detention for you! NO - I'M GOING TO MAKE IT MUCH WORSE - 3 PAILS AND A CORRIDOR!"

Jin paused by the door and turned to speak, "Sir, that would be so awesome." He went out with a smile, leaving his mentor with a puzzled look on his face. Like I haven't been lifting anything that weighs less than a pail, he cockily thought. Jin was honest about that. What was that for someone who's so buff and who happens to be the King of the Iron Fist tournament?   
  


Great, no sign of Jin Kazama yet, Xiaoyu gleefully thought. Of all the things she had to forget, lunch. She totally missed the packed grilled octopus and shrimp dumplings hanging around the coffee table, all because of her efforts to stay clear from Jin's peripheral vision. She stood in the lunch line; on her guard as any moment he would burst inside the room and woo all the girls while making his way in the very line she's in. She can't afford to run away either, she wouldn't have the time nor the energy to do so.

Xiaoyu's lunch routine went without a hitch. To her surprise, she didn't him see at all. She ate her lunch heartily and walked out in the school grounds like she was walking along the brick road of Xiaoyu Land. She met up with her friends hanging around the soccer fields, talked some more to the others by the gymnasium. Alone and relaxed, Xiaoyu made her way towards the courtyard. Usually many of the students were there - and this one was the place Jin rarely laid a foot on.

It figures.

In fact, he can walk hardly without any interruption. The first time he strolled to familiarize himself with his grandfather's school he got mobbed and followed by the girls. It hadn't been the most comfortable situations, not that he disliked them or anything but he didn't know how to handle it.

...And it just suited her fine.

Under the heat of the sun, Xiaoyu leisurely sat on the bench under the large tree...well, almost.

"Finally."

Her eyes widened and her heart pound wildly, enough to pound in her ears. She froze, unable to move a single muscle - not even to react. Xiaoyu stared at her feet as the leaves were swept away by the gentle breeze. She slowly brought her eyes to the fit and strong arms that firmly held her. That voice. That deep, soothing voice. Those white rivets...red gloves, she thought.  
  
Jin would've found her no matter where she went or how hard she tried to hide. Her eyes suddenly turned into a sudden sparkle. Why was she hiding anyway? How could have she resisted Jin? How did she last half the day without catching the scent of his spicy perfume? She closed her eyes and smiled, resting and dwelling her back against his chiseled body.  
  
"I found you," Jin happily said, grinning from ear to ear. He leaned his head forward, so that they were very close. He watched her, knowing she was listening. "You gave me such a hard time." So much relief and accomplishment flooded Jin that he kissed her tenderly on the cheek and hugged her tighter to him. He loved it, and caught a whiff of her chocolate scent.  
  
Xiaoyu and Jin's little fantasy ended abruptly...at least for Xiaoyu.  
  
_"...but it's as if I have to hold on to dear life…"  
  
_There were two…then three…then ten.Soon enough all the students were creating a buzz – BIG and LOUD.  
  
"_I can't point what the problem is exactly, but there sure is..."  
  
_As soon as they were audible for her, Xiaoyu quickly snapped and opened her eyes.Now she knew and knew well what the problem was…  
  
There they were, incidentally in the very center of the courtyard cuddled together, under the extreme scrutiny of prying and dagger-like eyes ready to tear her into shreds.Xiaoyu stared back at Jin.To her dismay, he was totally oblivious with the crowd around them.  
  
That didn't help at all.  
  
Helpless, Xiaoyu could only turn red.Both embarrassed and panicky, she desperately poked Jin.Well, he didn't budge.But Jin's oblivion turned out to be the thing they just needed.Unmindful of everybody else, he steered her back to the hallway.  
  
  
  
The afternoon classes, well, kept Xiaoyu safe from the other girls whom she swore coveted Jin all their lives.No, she didn't need to run away from him again, in fact, she needed him, more than anyone else, to be by her side.Sure she is the greatest student of the legendary Wang Jinrey, but of course she couldn't possibly fight those girls.Ling Xiaoyu wasn't trained that way, but she does get a kick out of picking fights against the boys.Anyhow, the other girls wouldn't even stand a chance against her slap.  
  
Three hours passed and the dreaded bell rang, enough to sting her ears.For the very first time in her life, she felt weaker and helpless than ever.As much as she hated the idea of her as one of those "damsels in distress", to much annoyance, she had to admit – she's a damsel and she's in distress.Thinking hard and crazily, she slowly stood up from her desk and was the last one to go out of the room.  
  
Xiaoyu tried her best to make her way out of school without any calamity happening.She took the back routes, and walked through the corridors with few people around.At last, the bright rays of the sun, she thought with liberation.  
  
No way.  
  
For some silly mistake, instead of ending in the maintenance area, she found herself again on her newest most dreaded place – the courtyard.What greeted her were not smiles or 'hellos' rather razor-sharp eyes and folded arms.  
  
Xiaoyu took a deep breath.She slung her bag and turned her back.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" asked one girl rudely.  
  
She didn't answer nor took the time to look at the angry one.As Xiaoyu took another step, another stood in her way.There was no way out it seemed.She just stood there, her big brown eyes glaring, peering through the their corners as more and more gathered around her.  
  
No matter what happens, I won't hurt them, she bravely said to herself.  
  
They weren't even the least bit kind to her.Everybody was watching.The boys were stunned.They couldn't stop the girls from hurting Xiaoyu.  
  
Meanwhile, Jin was in the locker area, fixing his things.He whistled happily.  
  
I wonder where I could bring her to tonight.Now I know for sure she wouldn't refuse and I wouldn't take "no" for an answer either, he mused.  
  
"Jin!"  
  
Jin was taken by surprise and slammed his locker.Unfortunately, he got his forefinger slammed along with it."Ow!That hurt!"   
  
"Well, what Xiaoyu's going through hurts a lot more than that!" a classmate said.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Jin asked nursing his finger.  
  
"What do I mean?There's a band of girls beating Xiaoyu up!"  
  
The words shot right from side to side.Extreme worry and apprehension filled Jin's face.He absent-mindedly dropped his things and ran out.  
  
"She's in the courtyard!Hurry!" his friend shouted back.  
  
Jin almost wrecked the doors as he arrived to the sight of numerous furious girls."Xiaoyu!" he shouted and hurdled towards them.He struggled past them, horrified, as he found her sprawled on the ground unconscious.He swiftly took Xiaoyu in his arms and fought his way out of the crowd.  
  
They only stopped when they realized there was no more Ling Xiaoyu to injure, to curse.Mortified, they found her in the arms of Jin Kazama.  
  
Everybody rolled their eyes to the ground and there was deafening silence.Jin looked at a limp Xiaoyu, nervous and wishing she was okay than he thought.He stood there briefly, feeling both angry and sorry.A gentleman as he was, he just glared at them and sauntered off.  
  
  
  
She tried to move.  
  
Ouch.My body hurts, she said to herself.  
  
Xiaoyu opened and rubbed her eyes.At least they didn't hurt.  
  
"Are you alright Xiaoyu?" Jin asked with so much concern in his voice.He squeezed the water out of the small towel and lightly patted her forehead.  
  
"I'm fine.Just a bit sore," she replied, slowly sitting up and reaching for her hand mirror.  
  
Jin went a bit silent.Xiaoyu lifted the mirror, examining her face.A scratch on the left cheek plastered with bandage, a small lump on the forehead and a bruise near the lip.After a few seconds, she placed it back in her drawer.  
  
"At least I look a whole lot better than when I got beat up in the tournament," she said smiling broadly and soon enough, they both burst out in hearty laughs.  
  
He secretly studied her face.She could be so pretty, Jin thought.As Xiaoyu went on her fits of laughter, he brought his forehead to hers, his eyes closed.  
  
With the feel of Jin's gentle breathing against her, she fell quiet.He was taking good care of her.She brought her eyes to the sheets, blushing furiously.  
  
"Ah…it's good to know that you don't have fever," Jin said as he drew back slightly, searching for Xiaoyu's eyes.To his surprise, she was flustered.  
  
What he expected as another one of their idle moments turned out to be the opposite.  
  
"I really appreciate what you're doing."  
  
"This is nothing.I just hope those bruises and wounds would heal right away."  
  
"So this is," Xiaoyu began as she leaned on the wall, "how it feels to be Jin Kazama's -," her voice faded, her face going redder than ever.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Jin suggested unable to hide his satisfaction.  
  
"NO," she said vehemently."…loved one…how it feels to be a loved one."  
  
Hearing these words coming from her was reason enough for Jin to jump on her – but he didn't.He grinned broadly, seated by her side.  
  
"I'm going to get your dinner okay?Don't do anything funny," said Jin as he glanced at his watch.  
  
Xiaoyu pouted."Anything funny? I can barely make it out of bed."  
  
"I was only joking."He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu recuperated during the weekend.By Monday morning, only a faint scar on her left cheek can be seen.Strangely enough, it had been a typical Xiaoyu morning, a typical Xiaoyu lunch and a typical Xiaoyu dismissal.Everybody treated her nicely and nobody dared to lay a finger on her.  
  
She sat alone on one of the benches, watching other students pour out the doors.  
  
I bet my future amusement park that Jin's behind this, she flatly thought.It didn't exactly make her mad at Jin, but she realized how much she was a woman now – more than ever, she learned she could never avoid being vulnerable, most of all fickle.She would never reached the conclusion if it hadn't been for him.She needed him, no use denying that.  
  
"I'm sorry I took a while longer."  
  
"Oh, Jin," Xiaoyu said as he looked up at him. "That's alright.In fact, you're just in time for the first snowfall of the winter season."  
  
"It will never happen again…besides, this was just the first time I turned up late!I have a good reason," Jin explained as they started walking out the gates.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Xiaoyu land?"  
  
"Um...nope.No amusement parks this time.You know how terrible I am with riding."  
  
They laughed as they walked side by side.  
  
"By the way Xiaoyu," Jin began, "I've been meaning to ask you this for days now."  
  
"What?" she asked brightly.  
  
"Why don't you like me calling you my girlfriend?"  
  
Xiaoyu laughed harder."Because…"  
  
"Because what?" he asked eagerly.This better be a good one, he said to himself.  
  
"Because…I don't think it suits us.I mean girls in school use that.I'm not like them – at least not everything."  
  
"Well then…how about 'lovers'?"  
  
"Jin!Honestly, for somebody like me, that's a tad too corny.That's for older people.Maybe we can call ourselves 'looovvveeerrsss' when we're older."  
  
The young man shook his head."Alright…I give up.So what are we?I mean, to you."  
  
Xiaoyu looked up at the bright blue sky pondering."Well…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
She whispered in his ear, letting Jin take her hand in his and strolled off.  
  
  
  
*What would you call them, anyway? *


End file.
